Grey Sky Turns Blue
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: And maybe some rains and storms. Who knows? Join Sakura Haruno and her newfound friends along with our Sasuke Uchiha into an adventure in the summer. "Those guys will suffer the pain of being a staff." -The Grey Sky's ultimate sequel! AU
1. Prologue: The Ultimate!

**Hell yes! A sequel of 'The Grey Sky'! **

**Dedicate to: All fans of 'The Grey Sky'! The sky has brightened!...Dunno yet… :P Might have romance in here!**

**This is Hope speaking. Hello!**

_This is Faith speaking. It's evening here, so…evening! Nearly night, sleepy…_

**Yah, sleepy too…**

_**Well, here goes the disclaimer stuff!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and hell yes! I'm (referring to Hope) writing another story! (sorry for the spam :P)**_

* * *

><p>"Finally! Sasuke!"<p>

The ravenette sighed, totally worn out. He leaned back in his armchair and took the coffee cup from his secretary, "Thanks Sakura."

"No problemo! You'd be tired after a day like that no doubt! I should treat you today." Sakura put her knuckles on her hips, smiling at the handsome boss.

Sasuke Uchiha – the son of one of the most successful companies in Japan – Uchiwa Corp. He got it all, the beauty (of a guy), intelligent, the money and popularity. He is currently known that he will inherit the company when his father – Fugaku Uchiha – retired. Since his older brother refused the offer and decided to come to America after he has already been able to control the company well.

His friend, as well private secretary – a normal girl whom he met at the bus station on a rainy day, she's currently working, helping to be exact, with him. She turned out to be studying at the same high school with him, her – 10th grade and him, two grades above, readying to graduate this year. The girl decided to work and live alone, saving up her money so that she could use it when she goes to college. She has the smart brain, even comparable to him, and this adorable looks. But she's just a normal girl who knows a guy like him. His friends – who will be introduce later- has a fondness to the girl too, and somehow it irritates him –just a bit- because they flirts with her _**wayyyyy**_ too much…

Sasuke put his arm over his eyes, trying to take a little nap. But something smacked him, he yelped, "Hey!"

The pinkette held up the curled up newspapers and scowled at him, "You shouldn't sleep! The next meeting is about 1 hour later!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed, "I wonder when will I get the grey hair...Well, whatever, then give me another cup of coffee. No cream or milk or sugar or whatever sweet, I want to stay awake…"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"Yo! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"<p>

Sasuke glanced up from his coffee, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura waved, smiling at the blonde teenage boy, "How are you doing?" she asked, preparing something for him.

"Fine Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, a flush appeared on his cheeks.

Sakura giggled, "That's good. Keep it up." She handed the instant ramen she has done for him to the boy. Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Ramen!" he dug in, slurping loudly with a forehead-clutching Sasuke and a giggling Sakura.

The blonde suddenly remembered something and he turned to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke. Shikamaru and Neji said that they'll come at four."

Sasuke looked at his watch, it said _**12:34**_ at noon, "Right when I get a meeting…Nice…Real nice…Sakura, you're going to look after them." He said, closing his eyes.

"Dude. You said as if we're babies that have to have a nanny." Naruto looked at him funny, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded, "Working with him, I figure this out. Sasuke sometimes uses funny words."

"Shut up…"

* * *

><p>"Have a successful meeting Sasuke." Sakura handed him the black suitcase, containing the papers they did for the meeting. Sasuke nodded, "Thanks. I'll be back at seven. Wait for me, you said it's your treat tonight." He warned.<p>

Sakura laughed, "Yes, yes! I know! But IF your meeting get passed smoothly." She threw him a glare. The ravenette snorted, "Yeah right."

Giggling, Sakura pushed him toward the office's door, "Now go Mr. Smart Ass. See you at seven." She waved.

"See you…"

"Bye teme!" shouted Naruto inside of the office, watching Batman on the slick black Sony Internet TV, eating ice-cream. Free-loader…

"Bye baby-boy…"

"Hey! I'll get you for this after your troublesome meeting! Whoops, I'm being around Shikamaru too much it seems." He covered his mouth, sweatdropping.

Sakura sighed, "But indeed you're right. It's kinda troublesome for Sasuke lately, he's been getting too much meetings and works – even I'm tired – he seems to be lack of sleep." She mused, "I wish I have a summer vacation while working at the same time this year."

Naruto stared at the space with the ice-cream spoon in his mouth, then turned to Sakura, "Ne Sakura-chan?" he called.

"Hm?" came Sakura's reply, still day-dreaming about the wonderful job she wanted.

"How about having a summer vacation?"

Everything came to a screeching halt, Sakura froze, she turned to Naruto with a scary look, "But…works…" she muttered, scaring the living daylight out of the blonde.

"We-well, but you can work too!" Naruto complained, leaning back on the sofa.

"How can that do!" the pinkette asked, curling up her sleeves, wanting to punch the blonde because:

Of his stupidness

And because he touched her pain.

Naruto stopped and laughed, "Haha! I forgot that you don't know yet!" he half-shouted. Sakura stopped, a question mark appeared on her head, "Wha-?"

The boy stood up from the sofa, stomping one foot on the coffee table – making it crack - and pointed a finger to the ceiling, the sun appeared behind him with the Fuji Mountain, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! REMEMBER THE NAME! HE IS THE SON OF ONE OF THE MOST SUCCESSFUL COMPANIES IN JAPAN, AS WELL! COMPETING WITH THE TEME, KNOWN AS SASUKE 'BASTARD' UCHIHA! Hell yeah! ONE DAY I'LL BEAT HIM TO IT! BELIEVE IT!" when he finished yelling, roses and colorful papers fell down, covering him as sparkles appeared.

Sakura's collar fell to one side as she sweatdropped at the hyper blonde, "I didn't get it…" she said zombie-like, blowing away a petal that was on her nose.

While picking out the papers and roses' petals, Naruto grinned at her, "Well, my company controls most of the large resorts in Japan. They also have the resorts in other countries as well. I think you should know – The Kyuubi Resort, Ichibi Resort, Nibi Resort, Sanbi Resort, blah, more and more."

Sakura's eyes popped out of its sockets, "Tho-Those are…"

"Yes, yes they are…even though I don't know what they are. What are they?"

"Goodness…My friend Ino once go there with her father but when they come home…I don't think I even got enough money for 1 hour there…" she mumbled, paling as she calculate the lost of money she will lose once she went there.

"Oh really? I don't know it's that much. Just around…1000 - I think - dollars a night. But then, I got it for free." Naruto said as he munched on the ice-cream innocently.

"Yeah, it's _**that**_ cheap…real cheap…yeah…" the pinkette said as she anime-cried. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, we're in need of staffs at Kyuubi's branch resort in Hokkaido. And you see, I can tell Dad to let us be the staffs this year." He said, twirling the spoon in the air.

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"You mean-"

"Yup, you and the guys. **All of them**...Oh and me."

"…For god's sake you guys are rich! Why the hell would you like to be a staff!" Sakura asked, pulling her hair.

"Well…I got bored."

The pinkette anime fell, "Wh-what? You got bored?"

"Yeah, got bored from going there all summer – because I prefer it, it's the best of all – and just doing nothing. I'd like to try to devour my summer," he pointed his thumb at his chest, "to be a normal guy! No 'Greetings Naruto-sama." and 'Naruto-sama, it's dinner.' and more Naruto-sama and sama. I want people to just see me as myself! Naruto, not the Uzumaki." He said, grounding his teeth.

Sakura stared in awe at the confident boy, full of dreams, "…Hey. I call you Naruto right? There's still me." She shrugged, smiling at him. "and the others too."

"Exactly why I like you…" Naruto muttered, butterflies in his stomach.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan!" he laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his spiky head.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, then she decided, "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You're taking me to Hokkaido this year. It's decided...Oh and Naruto, you're paying for the coffee table."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhh, the prologue. Did it suck? :(<strong>

**I've already in schools gais, and it's going to be effing tired and busy…Wish me luck, wish me have a lottttt of free times so that I can read and write fanfics.**

**Please, reviews and wishes to me. I don't want to die. Oh, and praying that my Math will become better…dang…**

**Hope-chan (Hope n' Faith)**

_Nitey nite! _

_Faith-san (Hope n' Faith)_


	2. A little opening for the adventure!

**FU-CHAN!**

**OMG FU-CHAN IS GOING TO MALAYSIA (my first time escaping from Vietnam xDDDD) AND PLEASE TELLS ME IF YOU'RE THERE! WE MIGHT MEET! AND IT'S…**

**TOMORROW!**

**-throwing tantrums- **

**And you know what? DGM (I can't write the title! What's wrong?)** **IS EFFING AWESOME! ISN'T IT? If you haven't read it, try! (Lenalee-chan! I like her better with short hair, like Sakura-chan!)**

**Anyway, here is your story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Thank you very much but I do own this story :P And there will be a surprise in the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Okay."<p>

Sakura stared at her raven-haired boss as he sipped his coke. They were in McDonald for dinner after his meeting and she didn't think that he would accept it that…easily.

"…You sure?" she stretched out the word 'sure' and raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke put down his coke and opened his closed-onyx orbs, smirking.

"A way to torture Itachi."

"What?"

"I'll have an excuse to make him do all my work." A dark aura covered him as he grinned, the raven bangs covering his gleaming eye. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Okay…But I kinda feel sorry for Itachi-san."

Hn.

She rolled her eyes.

"Now eat your food _**master**_. It's nearly nine and I'm going to gain weight if I keep on doing this."

"Aye aye…"

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Sakura ran up to her friends – who were at their lockers – and smiled.<p>

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Tenten, Hinata-chan! What are you doing?" the pinkette looked at the Nintendo DS in her brunette friend's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Ninja Turtles!"

"…"

"Play Cooking Mama Tenten."

"No Ino, that's too girly."

"I give up with this girl."

They laughed when the brown-haired girl pouted, glaring at a blonde – Ino.

"Oh and girls, TODAY IT'S THE LAST DAY WE WILL BE STUCK IN GRADE 10! Can you believe it! Finally grade 11 and closer to college. Have anyone of you planning on working?" Ino asked, looking from Tenten to Sakura.

"No…"

"Nope. Not yet. Hinata's so lucky to have her father paying for her college fee." The brunette mused, patting Hinata's back while the raven-haired girl smiled weekly.

'_Even though I don't want to.' _She thought mentally, frowning secretly.

Sakura gulped, and poked her fingers together, her face sweating madly. A raven-haired girl bobbed her head to a side and looked at her with a curious face.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Sakura."

"You guys remember my friend Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, that sissy guy that you brought here?" Tenten mused, pointing her finger up as a flashback came to everyone.

"_Yo."_

The four girls sweatdropped at the stupid flashback in their minds, then shook it away. It was a rather lame meeting between Sakura's friends and the guy. He just 'Yo' at them and walked away.

"Anyway, um…"

"Spit it out Sakura."

Sakura gulped once more, bowing her head down, she whispered in a small voice, "I'm going to Hokkaido."

Silence.

Then laughing.

"What! That's all? I thought there are something big coming toward us." The brunette tombow said as she wiped off the tear in the corner of her eye.

"To the Kyuubi Resort."

_**Choke!**_

_**Pftttttttttttttt!**_

_**Spit!**_

"WHAT!" the trio, excluding Sakura, screamed. Their eyes were wide.

"I'm not kidding."

"Why?"

"Naruto invite me. It's work, so…"

"Wait. What do you mean, _"It's work"_?"

"…I kinda, have to work there while enjoying the resort. That's the only way I can relax and earn money at the same time." Sakura smiled as she said that. By now, the other girls noticed their friend's appearance after working with her **boss**…Poor girl. She deserves it.

"You're so lucky Sakura-chan." Hinata said into her sleeve, milky eyes slightly widened. The said girl nodded.

"Both yes and no." she checked her watch, one -

"One more minute until class."

…

"MOVE MOVE MOVE SOLDIERS! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! AND DEFINITELY NO DETENTION ON THE LAST DAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>One crappy chapter :P Darnit…<strong>

**And finally, it's finished. YOU! –points at you- Review please –cry- Click the button!**

**I haven't got a SINGLE REVIEW SINCE THE BEGINNING AND IT'S TOTALLY PISSING ME OFF! RAWR! WHO IS IN MALAYSIA! TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! YOU HAVE…only 1 hour left. It's 12 pm here and I'm leaving at 7 tomorrow :/**

**Anyway, BYE BYE! I am SOOOOO going to buy drawing supplies there and try McDonald –drool- (Yes, I haven't try any McDonald in my life before)**

**One more question before the curtain close please: **

**ARE THERE STARBUCKS IN MALAY? TELL ME XDDDDD**

**Hope n' Faith – Fuyume Aotori – Hope**

_**Music: **__Shinkai no Kodoku – Houko Kuwashima_


End file.
